Heat
by Aj-kun
Summary: Yugito inherited more of her Bijuu's nature then she thought and now that Nibi is in season so is Yugito. Only Naruto can help her and give her what she so desperatly needs, and wants.


Okay guys here we go one shot lemon. Yer buddy

Training ground seven everyday it was routine for Yugito and Naruto to spar but today something was off. They both fell into their respective stances Naruto (Stance that Goku uses against Vegeta the first time they do battle)and Yugito into her Cat style stance (The stance Vegeta uses against Goku the first time they do battle)

Yugito began rubbing her legs together she for some reason began to feel aroused her juices lightly dripped out of her soaked pussy. She looked down at the wet patch that formed in her pants and then back at Naruto who still had his usual poker face on that he had ever time they sparred.

'Good he hasn't notice Nibi what the fuck is going on' thought an angry Yugito to her Bijuu.

'Oh right um seeing as you're only sixteen this will be your first time in heat' thought Nibi sheepishly.

'First time in what' thought Yugito frantically but she had to recover quickly as Naruto charged at her lunging forward and dust kicking up behind him. He cocked his right arm. But even in her state of arousal Yugito could see it was a ploy and didn't move to dodge the right hand but grabbed the left one. But Naruto also came down like a hammer with his right hand aiming for Yugito.

Another spike of pleasure racked her body again.

'Kitten you need to stop him if he hits you in your chest or your vagina things are going to get pretty messy if you know what I mean' snickered Nibi.

Yugito caught Naruto's right hand and kneed him in the gut and the punched him in the face (Girl Power) but then 'Naruto' puffed out of existence.

"ARGG Wind Sky Kick" shouted Naruto up above Yugito. His leg in the same position as Tsunade's but it wasn't covered in chakra it was just a normal kick but with Naruto's strength it could do some serious damage.

'MOVE KITTEN' yelled Nibi.

Yugito did as she was told and jumped back Naruto's foot passed right in front of her face she could feel the wind the roar power of the kick and the wind behind it if that had connected with her tits she would have probably orgasmed. Was she really that horny that a kick from Naruto would make her orgasm.

She jumped back channelling chakra into her feet she catapulted herself back she landed on the other side of the training ground next to the river she was panting as her juices flowing out of her vagina.

'Oh shit Nibi I think that I' her thought was cut off by another wave of pleasure.

'Kitten get out of there now! Remember I feel what you feel and If I don't get realse soon I'm going to go insane. I'll give you as much chakra as you need but get out of here' thought Nibi in desperation

Meanwhile on the other side of the training ground Naruto was also conversing with his own Bijuu in utter confusion.

'Kyuubi-chan what is that smell i-it's so enticing i-is that Yugito-chan' asked Naruto to his tenant who was laughing hysterically.

'Poor Nibi lucky I have a male host. This is just too funny I can smell the arousal practically oozing out of her like a river BWHAHAHA' laughed Kyuubi this was just too much for the Bijuu.

'You see my little kit foxes and cats each have a season of constant arousal this is manly to increase your chances of having a Kitten or a Kit. You see because you're a male you don't have heat. But since Yugito is a female and so is Nibi she will most defiantly be in season right about now. I being female also have a season of heat but it doesn't affect you because you're well I'm 90% sure you're a male anyway' laughed Kyuubi making Naruto blush in embarrassment,

'Oh so when are you in heat Kyu-u-bi-chan' asked Naruto with an evil smirk. And Kyuubi blushed at the question.

'None of your business you know sometimes you are too curious for your own good Kit' yelled an embarrassed and blushing Kyuubi.

Yugito then disappeared from the training ground but Naruto caught the sight of her hand rubbing her self before she teleported.

'Oh so that's where she is going to scratch that itch. Yugito-chan must be pretty desperate to masdurbate' laughed Naruto.

'Why don't you go help her Kit' suggested Kyuubi.

'Wait, kyuubi-chan you want me to what' asked Naruto.

'Kit the only way she is going to be satisfied is if you do it for her. Sigh, look kit the whohle point of heat is to attract a mate. Right now Yugito's body is in over drive and the funny thing is, she likes you so her body is instictivly trying to attract you. Nobosy else but you kit, can help' laughed Kyuubi.

'What woohoo Yugito-chan and I are just friends' said Naruto waving his hands in a defensive manner. But a blush appeared on his face

'Oh please Kit I know how you feel about her. remember kit you and me have a connection and I can experience your feelings and I know you love her and she feels the same way kit trust me. She loves you go be with her and make her your mate, go be happy kit' said kyuubi with a motherly smile.

'I-I-I-" Naruto couldn't think straight.

"GO" shouted Kyuubi.

"Yes ma'am" yelled a frantic Naruto as he sprinted toward Yugito's apartment.

"Oh my God I'm going to explode" screamed Yugito as she ran down the main street of Konoha she bumped into a lamppost trying to dodge a civilian but she feel forwards and landed on her belly knocking her breast sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

"Ah my titty" cried Yugito in pleasure this had to be the most hormone driven day of her life she needed an orgasm. NOW

'Kitten WE NEED to get release now' shouted Nibi in desperation.

"ARGH I'm trying these people make it impossible for me to get past" yelled Yugito.

She got up and tried to take the back streets but it took her twice as long by the time she got home her panties were see through. She was so wet and so incredibly horny.

She burst through the door and ripped off her clothes she took off her bra letting her D cup breasts free and unhindered by her bra. The only reason why she wore the stupid thing was to make her breasts smaller and less moveable so they didn't get in the way while she was training but the tables have turned she ran to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind she leaped onto her bed and imediantly began rubbing her clothed pussy.

Yugito recently started wearing G strings as they empowered her and made her feel sexy she rubbed it harder this time she moaned out loud her middle finger and index finger were now wet as well she moved her legs up ninety degrees so she could slip out of her red panties she found them the most comfortable.

She threw them off onto the floor and began rubbing her exposed pussy she was cleanly shaven and she had to admit she felt smooth she slipped two fingers into her pussy she shuddered at the sensation and she began slowly pumping in and out she moaned. The sheets benith her were soaked. She curled her fingers in a come here motion and she began rubbing her special spot.

It only took a few minutes.

"Oh OH OH AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Yugito as he pulled out her fingers and she squirted all over the sheets her body began shaking she whimpered as her body shook out of control she arched her back and her toes curled her legs bent and both in the shape of a V. But to her never ending frustration she was by no means satisfied she couldn't seem to find true release.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Yugito as her body began to heat up again.

"NIBI what's happening to me my body feels like it's on fire" said Yugito in a frustrated voice.

'Well Kitten it would seem that you inherited more of my nature than I first thought' said Nibi.

"What do you mean Nibi" practically screamed Yugito.

'Well you see Kitten you actually need a mate' said Nibi in a meek voice.

"What the fuck do you mean mate, tell me now I want, no I need to get release. TELL ME NOW" screamed Yugito.

'Well Naruto could help, my eyes see everything Kitten much better than your villages so called 'All seeing eye' I can see through peoples clothes Kitten. And guess who's I saw through today hehehe' purred Nibi.

"But...I...NIBIIIIIIII" shouted Yugito.

"Look, he has the biggest" started Nibi but Yugito cut her off when she heard a knocked at the door.

"Just a minute" shouted Yugito.

she leapt off the bed her knees quivered and she struggled to stand after her intense orgasm. She put on some clean panties and one of Naruto's old spiral shirts, yes she kept one of his old training shirts. She loved Naruto but she could never muster the courage to ask him even on a date, she would just get major butterflies whenever he would give her that foxy grin. The shirt went down just below her waist covering her panties. And it had an orange spiral in the middle. She tied her shoulder length hair in a small low ponytail two blond bangs of her framed her face.

She half opened the door so only her shirt could be seen.

"This better be...Naruto-kun" said Yugito in surprise.

'What is he doing here? What does he want? Please don't come in right now Naruto! Screamed Yugito in her mind Nibi snickered she knew Kyuubi wouldn't fail her and now she was working overtime realising hormones attracting Yugito more and more.

"Hey Yugito-chan do you um, mind if I um come in" asked Naruto meekly.

'Oh no wait, this is your doing. NIBIIIIII' shouted Yugito in her mind.

"I might have had something to do with it, you know how it is hormones and all that" laughed Nibi.

"Are you talking to Nibi Yugito-chan, I'm sorry if this is a bad time" said Naruto as he began to turn around. But before he could take a step forward.

"Wait, wait don't go Naruto-kun" begged Yugito.

'Wait what the fuck is wrong with me, why, why do I need to be close to him' thought a bewildered Yugito.

"Are you okay Yugito-chan" asked a concerned Naruto as he made a 180.

"Y-yes p-please come in Naruto-kun, I don't wanna be alone right now for some reason" laughed Yugito as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sure Yugito-chan" said a cheerful Naruto. Yugito stepped aside and let him into her apartment as he walked in and had his back to her she rubbed her legs together again. Feeling the pressure bulid up even more than last time.

When he walked into the apartment Yugito's hormones hit him like a ton of bricks he became instantly aroused and he got a little giggidy he feel on the couch and he inhaled sharply. Yugito ignored him and he walked over to Naruto. Nibi became more aroused which in turn made Yugito stumble and she fell forwards landing on Naruto.

Yugito let out a gasp as she realized she was sitting on Naruto's lap straddling his waist Yugito's began to moisten her panties again and a little dripped out onto Naruto's black pants. Yugito blushed at the picture and she tried to get up she closed her eyes in embarrassment and began to wiggle out of Naruto's lap but Naruto held her arms keeping her from moving.

"I'm so, so sorry Naruto-kun I-" she was cut off by Naruto's hot lips on hers. Her eyes shot open and she struggled a little bit more but her resistence slowly came crubbling to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"...Naru-koi...please Naru-koi I need you" whispered Yugito with a husky voice

Naruto's grinned into the kiss as she slipped her tongue in-between his lips and they began playing with each other's tongues she was only wearing her bra and panties. And a baggy shirt But the panties were see through, she was so wet. And Naruto could smell her sweet honey confirming just how horny she was. Naruto pulled away when he realsed that she had his shirt on.

"Y-Yugito-chan?" stuttered Naruto in surprise.

Yugito smiled with a cute blush. She leaned down to kiss him lightly him for a few seconds she turned her head to the side and kissed his neck hard leaving a hickey on his neck. "Your kitty needs release Naru-koi..." Yugito grinded her clothed Vagina on Naruto's crutch. She then slammed her lips on Naruto's own. She forced her tongue into his mouth again as she grinded her pussy against his crotch again and again. Waves of pleasure coursing through Yugito's small frame. She whimpered the pleasure was increased as she was in heat.

Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss as their tongues played with each other. "Mmmmmm". Naruto groped Yugito's ass with both hands massaging her ass through her panties. Yugito reluctantly moved up away from Naruto holding her arms up and she smiled at Naruto and he got the message as he lifted Yugito's shirt, or his shirt up and off Yugito throwing it on the floor Naruto grinned wildly as he saw Yugito's contained mounds.

She was wearing a red see through bra and he could see her soft nipples, they were calling to him, begging him to touch them. He then moved his right hand and grabbed one of her breasts. He kneaded her soft, plump rear as he pinched her nipple through her bra he would take it off with little effort. Naruto undid the hooks of her bra but because her nipples were perky the bra still hanged loosly.

"Take off your bra" ordered Naruto as he whispered in Yugito's ear.

Yugito shivered at the order and moved her hands moved up to beasts and she threw her ra on the floor boards revealing her supple erect nipples to the hungry gaze of Naruto.

Naruto then began to suck on a nipple and then moved his other hand and to tease and pinch the other one. He switched now and again to suck on the other nipple.

Yugito moaned screamed even. Naruto bought Yugito into the kiss as she felt her first orgasm coming. "Na-Naru-kun..I-I'm I have to I..." Naruto felt Yugito's body shake and convulse out of control as her pussy gushed effectively ruining her panties and Naruto's pants.

Yugito's eyes were in a daze her tongue hanged out of her mouth and her breathing was labored Naruto kissed her hard and sucked on her limping tongue. "You are so sexy Yugi-chan." Naruto kissed her again Yugito returned the kiss with even more passion and eagerness. Yugito then leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Bedroom" whisper Yugito huskily into Naruto's ear. Yugito got up off Naruto standing in front of him with just her red G string holding out her hand. Naruto practically leaped off the couch and picked up Yugito bridal style. Yugito eeped at his quickness. Naruto laughed at her little cat like noise. She snuggled into his chest nussling into his chest for warm she purred in content as Naruto made the transition into the bedroom. Naruto moved into the bedroom it was queen sized. She liked to sleep in comfort very cat does.

Naruto placed Yugito gently down. He began laying kisses on her neck leaving a hickey that would be in full view when they had finished.

"You're mine Yugito-chan" Naruto whispered huskily into Yugito's ear which made her even hotter and wetter.

Yugito desperately clawed at Naruto's shirt bring her hands behind his back, desperately trying to take it off. Trying to see what he was hiding from her she was practically naked and it wasn't fair that he was still clothed, now was it. Naruto got the hint and reluctantly lifted up off Yugito, Yugito lifted herself off the warm matress and clawed Naruto's shirt off. Naruto returned the favour and took off Yugito's panties with his teeth moving down between Yugito's legs and latching onto the hem off her soaked panties and pulled them all the way down to her feet and throwing them away only using his mouth. Yugito's sweet scent hit him like a ton of bricks Naruto seemed to be put in trance by Yugito's pussy lips. It was amazing he had never seen anything like this before Yugito was soaked her juices literally leaked out of her pussy.

'Ok time to make more hormones Naruto-kun will want to taste you Yugito-chan' purred Nibi as she followed through releasing more and more hormones.

Yugito caught him making her blush at his stare at her naked form. Yugito tried to by more daring and pushed up making her on top of Naruto. She grabbed his pants and gently pulled them down. She giggled at what she saw.

"Awh Naru-koi I didn't know you had little froggies on your boxers, aren't you supposed to graduate to big boy boxers soon" giggled Yugito.

Naruto blushed Yugito giggled again and she channeled some of Nibi chakra into her hand and ripped off his boxers in one motion ripping them off. Naruto then jumped onto Yugito and attacked her neck while groping her tits. He growled against her neck and licked her collar bone making Yugito shiver in delight. She let out a purr.

"Oh I didn't know you where so happy my little Kitty" laughed Naruto as he attacked her neck.

Yugito moaned as her nipples hardened, feeling the heat in her loins Yugito summoned charka to her feet giving her power and she flipped them over and laid herself over Naruto. She had a hungry grin on her face. Like a cat looking over her pray she got on her hands and knees. "Nyaa Naru-koi your mine now and your not going anywhere until I'm satisfied" sweetly giggled Yugito evilly.

"Wow I think she would give me a run for my money in heat, she maybe Nibi's Jinchuricki but she acts like a vixen" said Kyuubi.

The girl kissed, nibbled and licked at Naruto's neck, leaving a hickey right neck to his adams apple. Yugito continued her way down Naruto's body. Naruto would twitch at her touch she licked his chest as she scratched his sides, making Naruto moan out in pleasure. Naruto never had seen this side of Yugito, it was very, very hot. Yugito felt Naruto's member poking her stomach she moved back a bit and grabbed it tenderly with her hand, barely fitting her hand around the impressive girth. She stroked him gently, making Naruto yearn for more.

'It looked so sensitive when I touched it, it twitched. Oh what do I do' though Yugito in a panic.

"Okay Yugito just do what comes Naturally, mmmmm so big" said Nibi

"Y-Yugito-chan...faster..." Yugito blushed but nodded and complied. The girl made her way down to Naruto's crotch and looked at his penis intently, studying it. Every vein every pulse to her amazement it excited her to no end.

"So big Naru-koi, how is this going to fit inside me as she grabbed it harsly this time she blew on the head and pulled the skin back about revealing the skin between the head and the foreskin. She licked right around the area making Naruto groan.

Yugito then gave the head a tentative lick, Naruto in pleasure moaned; she liked the way Naruto tasted. It surprised her. The blonde put the entire head into her mouth and sucked, making Naruto moan out loudly and gripped his sheets in surprise. Yugito began swirling her tongue around Naruto's penis.

"Yu-Yugito-chan...that, that feels...incredible keep going" Naruto moved his right hand on top of Yugito's head and gripping her long blonde locks he held the back of Yugito's head as he help her maintain a good tempo. After receiving encouragement from Naruto she became more daring.

Yugito started to take more of Naruto's member into her mouth slowly making her way down each time she had to breath, and soon she had the whole thing in her mouth she felt his pubic hair tickling her nose. She then started to bob her head up and down. Naruto felt his release coming, not only does his first blowjob feel absolutely amazing, he looked down to see Yugito bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Gobbling sounds could be heard as his member hit the back of her throat as she began deepthroatng him.

It sent Naruto over the edge.

"Yugi-chan!" Naruto exploded into Yugito's mouth, making her gag girl when the first load hit the back of her throat. Along with a couple more shots. Naruto's cum dripped out her mouth and quite a bit landed on her boobs. And the mattress her boobs were soaked in cum she purred in delight. Yugito pulled away when Naruto's orgasm was over, finally. She swirled the semen inside her mouth, giving the white substance a good tasting. She finally swallowed it.

"Wow that tastes yummy" purred a horny Yugito in a lust induced daze.

Naruto's penis shot back up as he watched Yugito swallow his load, she licked her lips seductively. And began to tease Naruto by pulling up her titties to her mouth and licking and cleaning them.

Naruto lost it, he pushed Yugito onto her back and spread her legs. Her soaking wet pussy in view her stared hungrily at Yugito's maidenhood he licked her lips and inhaled her scent.

"Mhmmm you smell so good Yugito-chan" said Naruto moving his nose closer to Yugito's soaking wet and hungry pussy.

The male Namikaze plunged his head into Yugito's pussy and started to lick her outer folds, making Yugito arch her back and scream out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs behind Naruto's head to push him further against her crotch. She also moved both her hands into Naruto's golden locks trying to push him deeper trying desperately to get more pleasure. Naruto's tongue began to explore the insides of Yugito, her pre cum on his lips she tasted sweet. And dare he say it better than ramen. Wow a flavor better than Ramen. Yugito practically radiated heat. He reached his hands up softly moving over Yugito's stomach loving the feel of her skin, so soft sending electrical jolts of pleasure through her small frame.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun!..." Yugito then clinched Naruto's hair sucked as she moaned out her lover's name. As she squirted into Naruto's mouth. She whimpered and squirmed as she gushed and squirted again. After he had pulled back he dived back in again bringing Yugito into another white ending immediately. She screamed again at another release. This heat thing might have been painfully at the start it was now a God send.

Luckily she had lots of stamina thanks to her Bijuu or she would of probably passed out. Naruto was really enjoying himself. He began to lick Yugito's clit, sending his tongue under the hood gently biting and probing the sensitive knob.

Again she felt her loins tighten as she clamped down on Naruto and screamed out in pleasure. Tightening her legs around Naruto's head. Naruto kept drinking her sweet honey as she climaxed, so a stream of her juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth. Naruto had juices dripping down his chin as he cleaned Yugito up, he really loved her taste and wouldn't mind having it every night. Yummy. This Kitty cat would rival that of Naruto Namikaze in stamina.

Naruto crawled up over Yugito's body and laid on her, looking at her dazed face as he lined up his erect penis against her wet pussy. He rubbed it gently on her wet lips he then moved to kiss her on her very red lips and forced his tongue into her mouth and Yugito on instinct instantly responded she was so sensitive and red and wet from all her previous orgasms. The kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds with a gentle smile on his face and looked into Yugito's eyes.

"Yugito-chan I love..." Naruto's eyes at that second contained nothing but pure love and lust, making Yugito melted under Naruto's loving gaze.

Yugito ran her fingers through Naruto's soft hair pulled him down again for another kiss before speaking.

"Take me please Naru-koi, I-I love you too" moaned Yugito as he Naruto moved his hardened penis on Yugito's outer folds.

"Oh he said it I'm so proud of you my little kit/kitten" both Bijuu screamed with fireworks in their eyes.

Naruto leaned down close to Yugito's face as he pushed himself into her slowly and gently as to not hurt his kitty cat, his eyes never leaving hers. They both moaned when Yugito's pussy lips opened, she moaned louder when the whole head went in. Naruto pushed deeper and deeper Yugito's muscles seemed like they were massaging him he eventually felt Yugito's hymen blocking him. Naruto looked at Yugito for permission and she nodded.

"I love you Naruto-kun, please I need you" said begged Yugito with a loving smile and blush.

Then, with one full thrust, Naruto penetrated the hymen and planted himself fully inside Yugito, he felt amazing words couldn't describe the feeling he almost ejaculated right then and there, the tightness and wetness of Yugito's pussy was overwhelming. Her pussy seemed to be trying to pull him in, can it do that?

The girl cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, her nails were clutching Naruto's back as her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and her hands around his neck in a cat like manner to keep in from moving. Tears rolled down Yugito's soft face. Naruto felt some blood seep out of Yugito's vagina. Naruto kissed Yugito the cheek which made her feel a little better.

He felt a little guilty but this was a natural process but he still felt guilty. He leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he did so.

"We can move when ever you want Yugito-chan, I don't want to cause you pain" said Naruto lovingly.

Yugito stroked his whisker marks and nuzzled his face on hers. He was just to cute.

After a few minutes of not moving Yugito smiled and nodded.

"It's fine now...you can move Naru-koi...please be gentle. Im still sensitive from all my other orgasms" pleaded Yugito.

Naruto nodded and kissed her he began to move his hips, slowly pulling a few inches out before thrusting gently it back in. The sensation of actually having sex with Yugito was wildly better than what he had imagined, her walls were so tight and she looked so sexy as they did it. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. As he slowly moved in and out of her.

Yugito still felt a little pain, but the pleasure masked over it. Getting less painful and getting hotter and hotter and hotter.

"Wow I didn't know my little kit had it in him" laughed Kyuubi.

Just the actual thought of actually having Naruto fucking her was erotic enough, but the actual feeling was pure euphoric to Yugito Naruto's massive dick was now completely inside of Yugito. All her nerves were being stimulated and the fullness she was feeling made her feel complete. It felt so good so pleasurable, so right.

Yugito's walls were massaging his penis she was so wet and so warm. It was he fit perfectly.

"See I told you that I'd fit Yugito-chan" laughed Naruto.

"Very f-funny Naruto-koi" giggled Yugito.

After a few more minutes she couldn't take it anymore.

"H-Harder...please Naru-kun...pleeease Naru-kun. Don't be gentle pound me into the mattress please Naruto " screamed Yugito.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and slammed into Yugito harder, making slapping and sloshing sounds fill the room. Naruto and Yugito both moaned as their crotches slam into each other. Naruto continued to fuck her harder, and harder. Yugito Nii, the girl he loved was moaning into his mouth he started rubbing her tits this time not gently into his chest.

"Y-you're so tight Yugito-chan" said Naruto in exstacy.

Yugito channeled chakra into her legs as they were still wrapped around Naruto's waist she turned them over so she was straddling his waist this was so hot she began pinched her own nipples and was moaning out in pleasure, she moved her hands behind her back and undid her pony tail letting her her run freely down to her shoulders. She was panting, just that sight was almost enough to make him climax. Yugito wanted no needed a orgasm.

Yugito moaned harder as she put her arms on his muscular chest and began riding him when she saw his eyes so full of love and lust it made Naruto look so sexy and added to the overall hotness of their first time.

"AHHH I'M SO CLOSE NARUTO-KOI" screamed Yugito in ecstasy.

Naruto channeled chakra to the backs of his knees and flipped them again he ruffly pushed Yugito onto the headboard and bought her legs up to her head so her legs were on his shoulders and he grabbed the headboard. Naruto pounded into Yugito as fast as he could, his hips were a blur and veins were showing in his arms. He was so close he could feel it. Yugito screamed as loud as she could as her body shook around in orgasmic bliss. She convulsed and pushed upward arching her back. And hitting the headboard she had absolutely no control she in this position she was his. Strangely she liked it.

Naruto felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts Yugito was still shaking from her orgasm. Yugito's walls involuntarily tightened around Naruto's dick and made it even hotter. Her juices seeped out of her vagina and louder sloshing sounds could be heard as he pounded harder and harder.

"Y-YUGITO-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM" yelled Naruto in passion.

Yugito was having a continuous orgasm and was in a sexual high that she wouldn't be coming down from anytime soon she was in heaven.

'Damn I can't wait when your in season again Yugito-chan this is what I call quality entertainment. I better use that Neko jutsu I used to use to stop getting pregnant. Seeing as you didn't yourself" laughed Nibi.

Yugito couldn't even hear what she was saying.

"Please Naru-koi please cum inside me!" yelled Yugito in the throes of passion and love.

Naruto lost himself at those words his body seemed to act on his own and was taken over by his wanton lust. He pulled Yugito into his thrusts as he sped up, his balls were smacking against Yugito's hot wet ass.

With the fast movement and the mews and moans that were coming from Yugito's made his whole body was shaking in anticipation, for his upcoming orgasm. Yugito didn't even know where she was. All she new at the moment was what she felt for Naruto. Pure love.

Naruto slammed balls deep into Yugito as deep as he could and ejaculated directly inside her, almost flooding her womb with his sperm. Some spilled out of Vagina and onto the matress below. Naruto Cumming inside her amplified orgasm as he directly hit her cervix.

"Ah Ah Ah Naruto-koi!" screamed Yugito when she felt Naruto's seed enter her and once again shook out of control.

Naruto pulled out of Yugito slowly, both moaning as he did so because they were both still very sensitive. Yugito would be sore tomorrow. At the loss of her viginity. She finally felt satisfied. Once Naruto's penis was out fully, more sperm began to leak out of Yugito, making Naruto moan at the erotic image. And Yugito blush at the amount of cum. It was a mixture of her and Naruto's cum. Naruto gently pulled back and lifted up Yugito as they both panted as they both collapsed on the huge mattress not even bothering with the covers.

"I love you Naruto-koi, more than anything" said Yugito with a blissful sigh.

"Not possible Yugito-chan because I love you more" said Naruto with a chuckled and Yugito chuckled.

Yugito snuggled up to him. Burying her face into Naruto's chest. Looking down Naruto saw that Yugito had fallen asleep, from exhaustion he smiled to himself and pulled her in closer. They were so comfortable they were naked, both of them. Naruto smiled as he pulled Yugito closer she began purring in her sleep Naruto yawned and closed his eyes.

"Oh Oh Oh ya go kit go kit" screamed Kyuubi as she jumped up and down.

"Ya go kitten you got your man" screamed Nibi as she laughed and jumped around in Yugito's mindscape.

Oh ya that's it guys wow that took forever. I hope you guys enjoyed it hehehehe

Review and let me know what you think guys.

Aj-kun says that Naruto x Yugito is the best pairing ever.


End file.
